fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:GreyFang82/Marco's Bizarre Adventure: Vampires Smash Trees
Why I want to do the Calc So in one of my fan-fictions, Marco Diaz fights vampires who can break and smash trees. I was curious on how strong these vampires are! Instances of such feats: In the first chapter, Marco gets punched through 4 tree trunks Later on, one vampire easily smashed a tree Now the problem is... the assumptions / givens... The Givens We know the the destruction values from here for a white oak. Now the problem is... trees don't have a standardized size because trees are living things with it's own unique way of growing and blah blah blah. Let's say that the portion of the tree that was destroyed is the same height as Marco Diaz. Marco Diaz is an American Teen (Age 15) so he should be, according to livestrong, 5 foot 7 inches. Now, you might be asking... How do you find the circumference of the tree without bias? Well my friend I decided to use the circumference minimum that is allowed by the wooden utility pole people. More info here. So the minimum circumference allowed is 6 feet. The Actual Calc The Formula for the volume of a cylinder is: Volume = π x radius^2 x height We aren't animals so we will convert from the empirical system to metric system. 5 ft 7 inches is ~170.18 cm 6 ft is 182.88 cm / 2 is 91.44 cm π x 91.44^2 x 170.18 = 4470239.8606194 cm^3 Low-Ball (Fragmentation) 4470239.8606194 x 8.34 = 37281800.4 joules or 8.91 kg of tnt, which is Small Building level High-Ball (Violent Fragmentation) 4470239.8606194 x 18.34 = 81984199 joules or 19.59 kg of tnt, still Small Building level Now keep in mind, a vampire does in fact punch Marco through 4 whole tree trunks. Now to see how that would look like. I will only calculate the feat as if the trees are all lined up so I would only need to calculate the initial punch's energy rather than factoring in wind resist, energy loss, etc. Low-Ball To fragment a tree it would take 37281800.4 joules, we multiple that by 4 and we get: 149127202 joules or 35.64 kg of tnt Mid-Ball Let's say the first two trees gets violently fragmented, but the other two only get fragmented. (37281800.4 x 2) + (81984199 x 2) = 238531999 joules or 57.01 kg of tnt High-Ball Let's say all the trees got violently fragmented 81984199 x 4 = 327936796 joules or 78.378 kg of tnt The-Most-Consistent-Ball If only the first three got V. Frag, but the other one only got frag'd (37281800.4 x 3) + 81984199 = 193829600 joules or 46.32 kg of tnt Conclusion The feat is Small Building Level, no matter how you put it. However, the feat preformed in which the one tree was v. frag'd and the other three trees got frag'd is super consistent with a calc we have on the main site for the AP of vampires in the real Jojoverse. The original calc had the feat at 46 kg of tnt, this feat I mentioned is 46.32 kg of tnt. So this one seems the most consistent. Category:Blog posts